


No Strings Attached

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Genital Piercing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Switch Dean, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam wants to get a piercing done, and Dean knows just the piercer. Only problem is the piercer knows Dean too - a little TOO well.





	No Strings Attached

“Are you sure about this guy, Dean?” Sam asked for the tenth time on the way to the tattoo and piercing parlor.  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sam. He’s good.”  
“How do you know?” Dean shifted a little.   
“He uh… I’ve had some work done by him.”  
“What?” Sam snorted. “Aside from our matching tattoos you don’t have anything else.”  
“How would you know?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam with a smirk. It only grew as Sam’s face fell, his eyes widening.  
“What else do you have? I’ve seen you shirtless—“  
“Not under my shirt.”  
Sam’s eyes bulged even more. Dean wished he wasn’t driving to he could snap a picture of his brother’s deer in the headlights look.  
“Dean—What did he do for you?”  
“I have a piercing, okay?”  
“Where?” Sam asked, his voice rising a few octaves.  
“Somewhere annoying baby brothers don’t get the pleasure of seeing,” Dean teased, glancing over again.   
“D—What?”  
Dean shrugged, pulling into the parking space in front of the parlor. Tanner was standing out front, a cigarette dangling between his lips. He caught sight of Dean and smirked, raising his hand in a wave as Dean got out of the car.   
“Hey man, been a few weeks.”  
“Been kinda busy. How’re you?” Dean asked, walking up to him. Sam followed close behind, catching Tanner’s attention.  
“I’m good. New boyfriend?”  
Dean chuckled a little. “Baby brother. Wants a piercing. I told him you were the best I knew.”  
“Does he believe you?” Tanner asked, crushing out his cigarette. He opened the door for them.  
“Not at all. He hasn’t seen your work.”  
“Well, how many brothers show each other their cocks?”  
“You got your dick pierced?” Sam cried as he followed them in. Dean chuckled.  
“Cat’s outta the bag. Yeah, for about six months.”  
“How’s it feeling, by the way?” Tanner asked, circling around the counter and snagging the paperwork for Sam to fill out.  
“Great. The new ring is perfect.”  
“Have to check it out one of these days,” Tanner said, winking at Dean. He grinned, tucking his chin to his chest.  
“Yeah, real soon.”  
Sam cleared his throat, stepping up next to Dean. “So I was… Wanting to see about getting my nipples pierced,” he said softly.  
“You sure about that?” Tanner joked.  
“What? Yeah, I mean—Why not?”  
“It’s a joke, kid. Both nipples?”  
Sam nodded, his face pinking up. “Well, let’s see what we’re working with.”  
“What?”  
Tanner smirked a little. “Shyness must run in your family. Show me your chest.”  
Sam stepped back, glancing at the windows looking out on the quiet street before lifting up his t-shirt, holding it like he was flashing someone. Tanner came around the counter and grabbed his nipples, lightly pinching them to hardness. Sam shivered visibly, biting back a low groan.   
“Sensitive. Yeah, I can work with this. Fill out the paperwork and come on back. You coming with, Dean?”  
Dean nodded. “Someone’s gotta hold the big baby’s hand.”  
“No one held yours.”   
Dean chuckled a little. “Nah, you just held something else.”  
Tanner smirked. “Also, lemme see your ID, kiddo.”  
Sam fumbled in his jeans for a second before withdrawing his wallet. He slid over his ID and Tanner looked at it for a moment. “Samuel, huh. Sam and Dean. I like it.”  
From the corner of his eye, Dean could see Sam looking Tanner up and down as he filled out the paperwork. A surge of jealousy went through him, surprising him. It wasn’t like he and Tanner were exclusive. Hell, they only saw each other every few weeks. What did it matter if he wanted to flirt with Sam?  
Tanner made copies of the ID with the paperwork and filed it away. “Come on back, I gotta go wash my hands.”  
Sam and Dean followed him into the working space. He pointed to the chair Dean had been in so long ago before ducking into the bathroom. Sam sat on the chair, pulling his shirt off.   
“So… Your dick.”  
Dean nodded, sliding into the chair sitting the other side of Sam.   
“Did it hurt?”  
“Stung a little but not too bad.”  
“Can I—See it?”  
Dean looked up quickly at Sam’s red face.   
“You wanna see my cock?”  
Sam’s face darkened more and he nodded. “I’m curious.”   
Dean shrugged. He stood up and unzipped his jeans, holding them just low enough to pull his cock from his boxers.   
“That looks really cool.”  
He could feel Sam staring at him and it made him more uncomfortable than he’d expected. Or—That wasn’t discomfort. The gentle twisting of his stomach, the sudden awareness of his blood pulsing in his ears, the subtle but present thickening of his cock in his hand—  
Dean shoved himself back into his jeans and zipped them, sitting down. No way was he getting hard with his brother looking at him.   
“You okay, Dean?”  
“I’m good. You ready for this?” Dean asked, eager to change the subject. Sam looked down at his chest, reaching up and running his thumb over one rosy nipple, hard in the cool air of the room.  
“I’m excited. I’ve wanted this for a while.”  
Tanner entered the main area, drying his hands on a paper towel. He took a seat, pulling out gloves and setting up his station while Sam watched.   
“You ever gotten a piercing before, kiddo?”  
“No. I’ve wanted to but… Decided to wait a while.”  
“Why now?”  
Sam shrugged, drawing patterns on the black leather of the chair between his thighs. “Don’t know. Just feels like a good time.”  
“Lay back for me.”  
Sam stretched out, putting one arm behind his head. Tanner placed one gloved hand on his chest, pinching at his nipple gently. “Do you want ‘em vertical or horizontal?”  
“Horizontal. The vertical ones look weird to me.”  
Tanner nodded, taking a pen and carefully marking two spots on each side. Sam had his eyes closed, breathing deeply through his nose.  
“Relax man, I’m not gonna stab you yet.”  
Sam chuckled. “I know. Just preparing myself.”  
Dean reached out, squeezing Sam’s forearm. “He’s good at his job, Sammy. Nothing to worry about.”  
“Well, maybe a few things,” Tanner teased. When Dean looked up at him, he nodded his head downward. Dean followed his motion and chuckled a little.   
“And boners are normal.”  
Sam’s eyes snapped open. He looked down and groaned. “I’m so embarrassed.”  
“Why?” Tanner asked.  
“You’re about to stab me in the nipple.”  
“Dude, you’d be surprised by the amount of guys that pop boners in the middle of a piercing. Hell, your brother did.”  
Sam glanced over at Dean. “You did?”  
Dean smirked, meeting Tanner’s gaze. “Oh yeah. Had to take care of it before he pierced me.”  
“So you two—“  
Tanner shrugged. “A couple times now.”  
Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Every time.”  
“Every time what?” Tanner tugged Sam to get him to sit up, stepping back to look at his chest.  
“Every time I like someone, my brother’s already gotten them.”  
“Oh Dean doesn’t have me,” Tanner said. “Go check yourself in the mirror and tell me if they look straight to you.”  
Sam rose and wandered to the full-length mirror, carefully twisting his body to check the positioning of the ink dots.  
“What do you mean he doesn’t have you?” He finally asked.  
“I mean we fuck. We aren’t dating.”  
Dean felt that familiar twist of jealousy in his stomach again. He swallowed thickly. “So flirt away, Sammy,” he said, trying to sound like he didn’t care.  
Tanner stared at him for a long moment, his tongue stud visible between his lips as he chewed the bar of it. Dean finally shrugged and Tanner looked back to Sam.  
“Verdict?”  
“They look good to me.”  
“Come ‘ere, lemme see.” Dean opened his thighs, pulling Sam between them. He reached up, setting his thumbs near Sam’s chest to gauge distance and nodded. “They’ll look good.”  
Sam smiled a little, looking down at Dean.   
“What?”  
He shook his head quickly, laying back down on the chair. “We’re good.”  
“Are we now?” Tanner asked, looking over at Dean again.  
Dean scowled at him and gave Sam’s arm a squeeze. “Just breathe.”  
Sam nodded, closing his eyes when he saw Tanner pick up the clamp and needle.  
“Honestly, the clamp hurts worse than the actual piercing,” Tanner assured him.  
“Know from experience?” Sam asked, his eyes still screwed shut.  
“I do. I’ll show you afterwards. Okay, just keep breathing.”  
Sam opened his eyes and glanced down, shutting them just as fast when he saw the needle. Tanner pushed it in easily and Sam grimaced, a low groan slipping from his clenched teeth.   
“One down. Just keep breathing.”  
Tanner and Dean switched spots while he set up the clamp for Sam’s other nipple. Dean took Sam’s hand and gave it a squeeze, prompting Sam to open his eyes and look over at him. Dean grinned.   
“You got this.”  
Sam smiled a little, gasping in surprise when Tanner pierced the other nipple without warning. He looked down, watching Tanner rolling the ball onto the barbell and begin wiping up the bit of blood.   
“Looks great already, Sammy.”  
Sam smiled, laughing a little. “Thank you – I’m glad I didn’t chicken out.”  
“Nah, you’re a tough kid. They’ll heal up nice,” Tanner said.  
“You said you had yours done—“  
“Yeah.” Tanner stripped off his gloves after tossing out the equipment and lifted his shirt, showing off his nipples, pierced with a spiked barbell in each.  
“They look great,” Sam said softly. His eyes roamed down Tanner’s exposed stomach, tight with muscle. Tattoos littered the surface of his skin, a dark happy trail disappearing into the top of his jeans.  
“Like what you see?” Tanner asked. Sam’s eyes snapped back to his face.   
“Sorry…”  
“I don’t mind. Tell me… You two ever had a threesome?” Tanner asked, dropping his shirt and continuing to wipe down his station.  
Dean spluttered a little. “W—What?”  
“A threesome. You know. Three dudes. Or—Two dudes and a chick or vice versa.”  
“No.” Sam and Dean said simultaneously.  
“Wanna?”  
“Which one of us are you talking to?” Sam asked, sitting up slowly.   
“Both.” Tanner stood straight, crossing his arms. “I’m not blind. You two have something going on. And if you don’t – you’re idiots.”  
“We’re brothers, Tanner,” Dean said.  
“No shit, Winchester. But I don’t judge. It’s kinda… Sexy.”  
Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam pulled his shirt on carefully, chewing his bottom lip. “Uh… Surprise?”  
“You—“ Dean wet his lips. “Sammy—“  
Sam shrugged a little and hopped off the table, pulling out his wallet and passing Tanner his payment.  
Tanner chuckled. “I didn’t mean to make you boys uncomfortable.”  
“Just a shock is all… Not necessarily unwelcomed,” Sam said.  
“Well, Dean. You know where I live. You boys are welcome over tonight if you want.” He passed Sam an aftercare sheet.  
“Dean can help with the care of those piercings, and I’m always here to answer questions. Come back in a few months either way and I’ll change them out for you.”  
“Thanks, Tanner.”  
Dean rose, fixing his shirt. He looked at Tanner for a long moment, trying to make up his mind, before following Sam out. They had some talking to do.  
***   
Sam and Dean stood at the door to Tanner’s house at six that evening. As soon as they stepped in, Sam grabbed Tanner, shoving him against the wall and kissing him hard. Tanner made a sound of surprise, but didn’t push him away.  
“Take it you guys decided to take me up on my offer,” he mumbled when Sam stepped back to breathe.  
“Yeah, we talked,” Dean said, tugging his jacket off and hanging it.   
“Want some beers?” Tanner offered.   
Sam shook his head. “Want you.”  
Tanner let the brothers push him toward his bedroom, clothes being shed along the way. Dean shoved him down on the bed and Tanner laughed.   
“Since when are you in charge? Showing off for your baby brother?” He teased. Dean smirked and shrugged. Tanner looked to Sam, all three clad in just their boxers.   
“Tell you what, your big brother is a major bottom. Loves it rough and boy does he scream.”  
Sam grinned. “Oh yeah? Well… Guess it’s genetic.”  
“You too, huh?” Tanner asked. He stood up and pressed himself against Sam, kissing over his neck. “Let’s see the goods then.”  
Sam crawled onto the bed and stripped out of his boxers, flipping onto his hands and knees. Dean and Tanner both groaned, glancing at each other.  
Tanner motioned to the bed. “You too, Dean.”  
“What, think you got enough to fuck us both?”  
Tanner shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to find out. Now get on the bed.” He gave Dean a little shove to get him moving.  
When both brothers were naked, side by side on the bed, Tanner crawled behind them. He stripped his boxers off. The prep was rough and quick, both Sam and Dean moaning and shouting into the mattress as Tanner worked them open at the same time.  
He leaned down to Sam first, biting the swell of his ass. “Jesus, Dean – now this is a sight to behold.”  
Dean sat up on his knees, looking back. Tanner was holding Sam’s ass open, his hole fluttering and clenching. Tanner’s cock was bumping against his ass cheek, leaving a trail of slick precome in its wake.   
“Fuck him. Lemme watch,” Dean whispered. Sam made a small noise, looking up at Dean. Dean winked at him and leaned down, kissing Sam’s forehead.   
“Dean—“  
“I’m right here. You still okay with this?” Sam nodded quickly. He reached out, brushing his fingers over Dean’s cock, hard against his thigh. He snagged the loop of the piercing and gave it a tug, earning a groan.  
“Can’t wait until I can pull on those piercings of yours,” Dean mumbled. Sam grinned.   
“Can you kiss me?”  
Dean blinked a few times. They’d tried kissing while they were talking about this new situation, but it felt different somehow. He leaned forward, catching Sam’s mouth in a hard kiss. At the same time, Tanner slid his condom covered cock into Sam’s ass.   
Sam cried out against Dean's lips, jerking forward when Tanner pushed in. Dean broke the kiss and sat up, spreading Sam's ass as Tanner fucked into him.   
“Jesus Christ, what is that?” Sam panted.  
“What?” Dean asked, still watching Tanner’s cock slide into his hole.  
“Feels—Weird. Good, but weird—Oh!”  
Tanner chuckled. “I’ve got piercings too. Sorry, forgot to tell ya.”  
Sam groaned weakly.   
Dean looked down in surprise when he felt Sam’s lips wrap around his cock, his tongue flicking over the hoop and sliding down the length of his shaft.   
Tanner chuckled. "He looks real pretty like this, doesn't he, Dean?"  
Dean groaned, low and long, burying his fingers in Sam's hair. He began to pump his hips forward, working his cock deeper into Sam's mouth.   
The room was filled with the wet sound of Sam's throat, convulsing around the tip of Dean's cock. The slap of Tanner's balls against his ass punctuated his gags, soft groans rising from Dean and Tanner.   
Sam pulled back, gasping for air. "I'm gonna come--"  
Tanner pulled out. "No you're not. Your big brother deserves a shot at that ass."   
Sam whined, looking up at Dean pleadingly. Dean chewed his lip. "You sure?"  
"Yeah, I am. You can even go bare - you're my brother, I trust you. Please, just make me come."  
Dean crawled behind Sam, slicking his cock with the offered lube before sliding into Sam's fluttering hole.   
"Oh shit--"  
"Told you his ass was amazing. Bend over a little, Dean," Tanner instructed. He tossed the old condom aside and slid on a new one, adding some more lube to Dean's hole.   
Dean was lazily pumping into Sam's ass, kissing and biting over his shoulder. He screamed, ramming deep into Sam when Tanner slammed unceremoniously into him.   
Everything was a whirlwind after that. Dean was forced back and forth between Sam and Tanner, his ass felt like it was being split open, his cock squeezed and kneaded by Sam's ass.   
"Dean, I'm gonna--"  
"That's it Sammy, come on big brother's cock," Dean panted, his fingers biting into Sam's hips.   
Sam shouted, pushing himself back on Dean's cock as he came, come squirting onto the bed between his thighs.   
Dean grunted as Sam clenched impossibly tight around him.   
"Sammy, Sammy I'm coming, oh fuck--" He drove deep as his orgasm washed over him. He slumped over Sam’s back as Tanner pulled out, rolling them both over.  
"Smile, boys," he instructed, tossing off the second condom before stroking his cock hard and fast, inches away from their faces.   
Dean leaned over, pulling Sam into a kiss. Tanner's cock jumped, a rope of come splashing over their cheeks. They separated, allowing him to cover their faces as he stroked himself through his orgasm.   
The three collapsed back onto the bed still panting.  
Dean chuckled, wiping the mess from his face.   
“That was—Awesome.”  
“You’re telling me. How you doing, Sam?” Tanner asked.  
Sam grunted, sitting up slowly. “Gonna be sore for a month… Mind if I shower?”  
“Not at all. Down the hall, second door on the left. You boys can stay for dinner if you want,” Tanner offered. Dean smirked over at him.   
“What happened to no strings?”  
“Hey, friendly dinner is all. We can talk strings if it comes to that. I like you two.”  
“Mind if I join you in the shower, Sammy?” Dean asked then.  
“Sure, come on.”  
Dean stopped in the doorway as Sam made his way to the bathroom, turning back to Tanner. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Me and Sam—There’s been this… Thing between us for a long time. You talking about it made it so we could too. So—Thanks.”  
“Hey – I just wanted a threesome with a couple of hot brothers.”  
Dean laughed, shaking his head as he followed Sam down the hall.


End file.
